


Two Left Feet

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha pulls Bruce out of the lab for another adventure in the city. They end up at a dance studio and Natasha discovers how hopeless he is at dancing.From the prompt: this prompt is a bit of lighthearted fun... sometimes when they're bored, nat and bruce go undercover in New york. one time, they end up taking a spontaneous dance class and bruce has two left feet, which nat finds hilarious ;)





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Time to go,” Natasha said as she entered Bruce’s lab.   
  
“Where exactly are we going?” Bruce asked, looking away from the hologram in front of him for the first time in hours.   
  
“Out,” she answered, tossing him his jacket.   
  
“Out?” He questioned waiting for her to elaborate. She didn’t so he shook his head. “I can’t. I’m in the middle of something here. Maybe tomorrow.”   
  
“Come on Bruce. You’ve been cooped up in here for days. You need a break.”   
  
Bruce couldn’t argue with her on that one, he did need a break. He and Tony were trying to develop a suit of armor that could stand a chance against the Hulk and they’d hit a wall. Maybe a few hours away from the lab would do him some good. Plus whenever he and Natasha went out into the city, despite his reservations, he always had a good time.   
  
“Alright,” he said shedding his lab coat and grabbing the jacket Natasha tossed to him.   
  
“Let’s go,” Natasha said leading the way out of the lab.   
  
“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going this time are you?”   
  
“I can’t tell you something I don’t know,” she answered with a smirk as they stepped onto the elevator.   
  
“Great,” Bruce mumbled as the metal doors slid closed.   


* * *

They exited the tower through the underground parking deck. Natasha let Bruce choose the direction they went this time and they were off. They walked around for almost an hour only stopping to grab a quick bite to eat from a food truck. Like their other excursions into the city they talked and took in the sights not really paying attention to where they were going. It was their way of escaping the tower every once in a while.   
  
Bruce was in the middle of talking through where he and Tony were stuck on Veronica when Natasha stopped abruptly.   
  
“Wanna take a dance class?” She asked and Bruce followed her line of sight to the front window of a dance studio.   
  
“Uh, I don’t think so,” Bruce said starting down the sidewalk again.   
Natasha rolled her eyes and reached for his arm to pull him back to her side.   
  
“Come on. It’ll be fun,” she coaxed.   
  
“I don’t know how to dance,” he argued.   
  
“That’s the point of lessons,” Natasha deadpanned.   
  
“I’m not getting out of this one am I?”   
  
Natasha shook her head and Bruce sighed as he let her pull him in the front doors.   


* * *

As it turned out, the dance studio was doing a couples class for beginners. They were teaching couples some simple moves for weddings and such. Natasha signed them up using fake names and paid the small fee and soon they stood next to the other couples in a circle around the instructors.   
  
Bruce wrung his hands together nervously as he looked around at the other couples. He and Natasha stuck out like sore thumbs, but everyone else was too focused on what the instructors were showing them to notice. For that he was grateful. He looked over at Natasha who was intensely watching the demonstration and started paying attention himself.   
  
After the short demonstrations they were turned loose to try the moves on their own. Natasha turned to Bruce with an expectant look.   
  
Bruce shuffled his feet momentarily before hesitantly reaching his hands toward her.   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes at his hesitance and grabbed his hands placing on her hip and holding onto the other one.   
  
“You’re not getting shy on me now are you?” She asked with a smirk.   
  
Bruce shook his head and tried to remember the steps they were just shown. Natasha took the lead and moved easily to the soft music playing. Bruce on the other hand could barely remember the steps and after only a few seconds he’d managed to step on Natasha’s feet twice.   
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, watching his feet as they continued to move.   
  
Natasha let out a light chuckle and moved her hand from his shoulder to lift his chin so he could meet her eyes.   
“Don’t watch your feet, watch me.”   
  
“Okay,” he said trying his best not to look down.   
  
He did pretty well for a while until Natasha spun under his arm. He’d been so wrapped up in watching her and the way she smiled softly at him when she put her hand back on his shoulder, he stopped moving his feet. In his hurry to catch up on the steps he tripped over his own feet, somehow stepping on Natasha’s in the process, and ended up on the floor.   
  
Every eye in the room was on him in an instant. Natasha didn’t even bother containing her laughter as she offered a hand to help him up. Bruce accepted the hand, his cheeks bright red, and allowed her to help him to his feet. Natasha continued to chuckle as Bruce brushed himself off.   
  
“I told you I wasn’t good at this,” he muttered after everyone stopped watching them.   
  
“Maybe we should sign you up for weekly lessons,”she joked. “You’ve got two left feet.”   
  
“I think one hour of embarrassment is enough for me,” he said taking her hand once more.   
  
“Fair enough.”


End file.
